In a supercharged combustion engine, the turbo compressor is normally mounted by tightening the flange of the turbine casing by screws to the exhaust gas collector. In addition to a screw joint holding the turbo compressor on place, the joint shall also seal against exhaust gas leakage. To accomplish this and to prevent cracks from arising in the exhaust gas collector, when the turbo compressor is suspended from it, a rod is normally required between the turbo compressor and the engine body for handling the often multidimensional load.
However, mounting the turbo compressor is not quit simple. An installer needs to hold the turbo compressor on place, at the same time as the flange is tightened to the exhaust gas collector. This is made more difficult since the turbo compressor is rather heavy, at the same time as the space surrounding the engine is narrow.